Only Human
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: 1 SHOT: What if Lucien saved Camille from Aurora in 3x07 Could Camille actually find herself falling for Lucien's charm? LucienXCamille Rated M. (Requested by xKittyPetrovax3)


_**CamilleXLucien 1 shot requested by xKittyPetrovax3, I hope it's at least half decent :)**_

* * *

After taking down the vampire and grabbing his ring Cami proceed in walking out of the apartment and pushing the elevator button multiple the blonde didn't expect was a red headed angry looking women in the elevator who had a smirk on her face when she saw her.

"You must be Cami." She said and rushed at her. Cami instantly closed her eyes and prepared for the pain but found that nothing came.

After a few seconds she hesitantly peaked open her eyes to gasp at the red head now on the floor with her neck snapped.

"Aren't you a little dangerous magnet."

Camille instally spun around to find Lucien standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Y-you killed her." Cami stuttered out, her eyes wide with fear.

Lucien rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "She's a vampire she'll wake up..Quite angry though I bet..Didn't i tell I ask you to stay in the room?"

" _No_ you _ordered_ me to." She corrected with a glare.

He rolled his eyes again which caused Cami's anger to intensify but before she could say more she felt a pain in her head before everything went black.

Lucien had meant what he said about now wanting to hurt the human blonde girl, but he didn't really have a choice. He knew that Klaus was already on his way here to _SAVE_ Camille and he knew that she wouldn't come willingly since the vervain was still in her system so he took the latter and knocked the poor girl out.

Picking up Camille's unconscious and found it not difficult at all. He quickly got them out of the apartment building at vampire speed to his car.

He opened the trunk before gently putting her inside mumbling a "Sorry about this sweetheart." before shutting in. Glancing around for any peaple he quickly flashed back inside.

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus growled loudly as he started trashing Lucien's place.

Lucien shrugged and tried to put on a sympathetic and confused look. "I dont know Nik. She was here when I left.."

"If you have anything to do with this-"

"I dont." Lucien told him stently with a glare at his sire. "I dont know where she is."

Klaus seemed non-believing still so Lucien decided to make an amendment knowing that the Mikaelson hybrid could kill him in anger he walked over to the shelf picking up the small box before hesitantly walking back to Klaus.

"What is this?" Klaus demanded.

Lucien gulped. "It's the one thing that can lock away you and your siblings."

"And you're giving it to me?" Klaus asked, narrowing his suspicious eyes. "Why?"

"To prove my loyalty of course." Lucien responded instantly, watching as Klaus stayed silent before taking it in his hands.

* * *

It was about 10 minuets later that Klaus had left to find Camille and Lucien returned to the car opening the trunk he picked up Cami and though a minuet about returning to his apartment with her but decided it was to dangerous with Klaus and Elijah watching his every move he sat her in the back seat before getting in his seat and driving off.

* * *

When Cami woke up she was lying in a bed and it was light out, her head was throbbing in pain as all the memories from the previous few days came back to her. Lucien must have knocked her out.

Sitting up hesitantly, her hands still on her head she noticed that she was in a bedroom.

"Look who's _FINALLY_ awake." Lucien grinned, walking into the room holding a tray of food.

"Where am I" Camille instantly demanded.

Lucien made a low tsking sound as he sat dont the tray of food on the bed. "Eat now talk later."

Cami wanted to argue but her stomach let out a large and slightly embarrassing growl causing her argument to die down in her throat.

"Fine." She said simply earning an award-winning smile from Lucien.

"Great, How about you come downstairs when you're done eating." He said, and before Camille could respond he had already flashed out of the room.

'I need- I need to know you're safe'

Lucien let out a snort at his sire's unimpressive voicemail, He really did have a thing for the pretty blonde human didn't he? He could easily understand why though. Camille was strong willed, Stuborn, and not to mention _beautiful_..She really was Klaus' type and not to mention _his_.

His thoughts were cut through by the human in question hesitantly walking down the stairs.

"There I ate now are you going to tell me where the hell we are?" Cami asked, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips in anger.

Lucien smirked and was face to face with her at vampire speed causing her to flinch. "Just one of my many houses sweetheart.."

" _WHY_ am I here?" Camille asked.

Lucien didn't respond, which only caused the blondes anger to escalate.

"You got what you wanted. Let me go!" She demanded furiously.

"If i let you go now then you're going to run to Nik and tell him what a bad boy i've been and i just can't risk that right now, I'll simply compel you when the vervain is out of your system."

She opened her mouth to respond but Lucien wasnt done.

"Now..I have some business to attend to today but feel free to take a look around the house-"

"And before you even have a chance to think it. This house is cloaked meaning no one but I can go in and our meaning no escaping AGIAN." Lucien finished with a grin watching the blonde's face morph into anger and frustration but before she could talk Lucien was gone.

* * *

It was dark by the time Lucien returned. After trying to leave to leave and failing multiple times Camille gave up. The day was massively boring for her considering there was absolutely nothing to do that when Lucien finally walked in the front door she was actually happy that is until she saw the good amount amount of blood and wounds on his face.

"What happened to you?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

Lucien shrugged. "I got into a bit of a fight with Nik, no big deal.."

"Klaus did this to you?" Cami asked, she wasnt surprised though given how much Klaus seemed to hate Lucien.

He just shrugged again. "No big deal. He's just alittle upset about me kidnapping you though he still seems to think that Aroura had you."

" _Aroura_?" She asked. "Was that.."

"The angry red head?" Lucien smirked. "Yes it was."

Camille nodded slowly. "Why would she want me..."

"Well you see love Aroura and Nik are somewhat former lovers...And current ones i suppose..She wasnt too happy about Nik's obsession over you." He rolled his eyes.

Cami scoffed. "He is not obsessed with me."

"Other way around then?"

She gave an annoyed sigh but no notification that she was going to respond so he continued.

"Yes it's kinda pathetic really.." He trailed off taking a step closer to the human girl so they were mere inches apart. "Believe me when I say that he is not capable of love..He doesn't deserves your attention."

Camille swallowed thickly. "Then who is? _You_?"

"Maybe." He responded not missing a beat. He reached out to brush a piece of straight blonde hair away from her face causing her breath to get stuck in her throat as he smirked. "Or maybe you could keep chasing around Nik like a love sick puppy..You're choice."

She glared at him pushing away his hand and putting some distance between them. "Stop acting like you know everything about me. You don't-"

"I think I know enough." Noticing her silence Lucien continued. "Like I know that you're in love with Nik-"

"I am not in love with Klaus." She scoffed with another glare to the vampire.

"Prove it." He simply stated with a smirk and just like he expected she scowled at him.

"I dont have to prove anything to you." Cami said, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "You're just PROVING my point that you're in love with my sire. No big deal though you wouldn't be the first women to fall under the charm of the Mikaelson."

Camille suddenly felt and intensifying urge to prove him wrong, to prove that she didn't 'fall under the Mikaelson charm' whether it was true or not. She did the unexpected next, something she never thought she would do.

Her lips crushed to his writhen in instant, He responded instantly, His lips moving teasingly against her's. At first Camille wanted to just give him a quick kiss to prove that she didn't love Klaus but she found herself unable to pull back- not wanting to so she didn't instead wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

His arm went to her waist as she parted her lips allowing im access to plunge his tongue into her mouth earnig a soft moan from the Cami.

Before she could further register what was happening her back was slammed to the wall at vampire speed his trailing down her waist until they reached the end of her top. they pulled back for a moment two pairs of lust glazed eyes meeting each other. Camille gave a small twitch of her lip and that's all Lucien needed before he eagerly ripped open her shirt being braless Lucien's eyes roamed hungrily over her half naked body but Cami was the first to crash their lips back together.

"Lucien." She panted as he trailed his wet mouth down her neck. "T-this is wrong w-we cant..." She trailed off when he gently bit down on her neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to get a gentle moan out of the blonde before re connecting their lip

"Then do not be RIGHT for a change..Do something bad." He all but growled against her lips, She fully gave in then allowing her body to be pressed further against the wall she could feel his hardened length pressing agonist her causing her own arousal to heighten as she returned the heated kiss her hands where working on autopilot as she reached the hem of his shirt there moths only parting for a second to allow her to pull it off of him.

In a flash of a moment, she was being lifted up and laid against the bed by Lucien who climbed on top of her, his skilled hands moving down to her jeans and unbuttoning them and quickly getting rid of them. His fingers found her clit, rubbing in small circles causing Camille to let out a loud moan.

"Do you like that sweetheart." He asked her as he nipped on her breasts well continuing to tease her very wet pussy.

"Please." She gasps out breathlessly causing Lucien to smirk teasingly his hands slipping out of her panties and effectively ripping them off of her. Cami's shaky hands managed to undo his belt and unzip his jeans throwing them to the side to release his hardened member. She crashed her lips to his once more as his finger's went down to play with her clit he position himself at her entrance pushing inside her as they both moaned in sequence, the tip of his length surrounded by her hot pussy made him bite down on her lip earning a louder gasp from her.

He pushed further into him causing her to tense slightly, he gave her a few seconds to adjust to him before he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him eagerly meeting his thrust as he quickened them. They were both moaning in pleasure soon after.

The feeling of him inside of her and his skilled fingers toying with her clit was more than enough for Cami to feel her orgasm soon coming. Lucien, noticing how her pussy clenched around him sped up his thrusts.

"Oh god." She moaned out loudly as she felt her own orgasm go through her like pleasurable waves and it was only a few thrusts later that Lucien was calling out her name as he came.

Cami and Lucien both lay breathless on the bed both trying to come down from their high. Cami was feeling a mix of adrenalin and guilt at all of this but surprisingly Lucien was the first to speak.

"You're free to go if you want." He said absently, looking forward. "I doubt you'll tell Nik about any of this anyway.."

Cami hesiated, did she want to leave? She decided for once to make a decition that will make _HER_ happy. She was gone worrying about what other people thought or wanted.

"There's one problem with that." She declared in a whisper causing Lucien to look at her confusingly. "I'm not sure I want to leave just let."

Lucien grinned happily and let out a chuckle. "Good because I'm ready for a round 2..and 3 and 4..."

And as intimidating as that sounded Camille couldn't be more excited about that as she moved on top of him smashing there lips together.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please Review :)**_


End file.
